


Jedno słowo

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ma problemy z wyrażeniem swoich uczuć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedno słowo

**Author's Note:**

> „Odsłaniał przed nim całego siebie, swoje uczucia, które były dla niego czymś nowym”.

\- Dean?

Łowca podskoczył na kanapie i obrócił głowę w stronę anioła.

\- Cholera, Cas! Mógłbyś się tak nie zakradać?

Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież się nie zakradam.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra Cas, co się dzieje?

\- Ja... - Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok. 

-Tak? - zachęcił go Dean.

Anioł zaczął bawić się paskiem od płaszcza. Nastała kilkunastosekundowa cisza, którą przerwał łowca.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską w głosie. 

Castiel przestał skupiać uwagę na pasku i przeniósł wzrok na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Okej - przytaknął starszy Winchester.

Znowu nastała cisza.

\- Wiesz Cas, jeśli chce się z kimś rozmawiać to trzeba zacząć rozmawiać.

\- Wiem.

\- Świetnie, bo nie mam ochoty prowadzić monologu. No? Dalej Cas, rozmawiajmy.

Anioł oblizał wargi i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po dość obskurnym pokoju motelowym. 

\- Gdzie jest Sam?

\- To o nim chcesz pogadać? - zapytał z ironią łowca.

\- Nie, Dean. Chce wiedzieć, czy nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

\- Oh, nie bój się. Samantha wyskoczyła po coś do jedzenia.

Anioł przechylił głowę na bok w jego tradycyjny sposób, gdy czegoś nie łapał.

\- Samantha? - Castiel znowu zmarszczył brwi - Przecież Sam to mężczyzna, nie rozumiem dlaczeg-

Dean przerwał aniołowi swoim głośnym śmiechem.

\- Oh Cas, jesteś po prostu uroczy. 

\- Jaki? - głowa Castiela wróciła na swoje miejsce. 

Łowca zauważył, że jego pierzasty przyjaciel gdy tylko usłyszał od niego komplement wyprostował się wypinając pierś do przodu i podnosząc wyżej dumnie głowę. To był niezwykle komiczny widok, dlatego Dean ukrył uśmiech przyciskając pięść do ust. Łowca odchrząknął i przetarł twarz ręką i powiedział wesołym głosem: 

\- To że nie łapiesz całej pop kultury, gry słówek, no i sarkazmu. To po prostu... Jesteś...

\- Ani-

\- Aniołem Pańskim, tak wiem. Mówiłeś to już nie raz. Siadaj obok. 

Anioł zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny, ale zaraz potem zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego smutnym wzrokiem. 

\- Hej, wyglądasz na zmartwionego. Co się dzieje? 

\- Dean ja... Mam problem...

\- Jaki problem?

\- Z wyrażeniem czegoś.

\- Czego? - Dean pytająco uniósł jedną brew.

Castiel stał drętwo w miejscu, jego oczy patrzyły na łowce, ale wzrok był pusty i trochę przerażał Deana. Mężczyzna zaprosił anioła na kanapę klepiąc ręką miejsce obok siebie. Anioł ruszył w jego stronę i usiadł chyba w jak dotąd najsztywniejszy sposób. Siedział z rękami na kolanach, był bardzo spięty. W przeciwieństwie do Deana, który siedział zwrócony w stronę anioła z jedną nogą podkurczoną na siedzeniu i ręką na oparciu kanapy. 

\- Wdajesz się lekko spięty - zauważył łowca.

Anioł odchrząknął przystawiając zaciśniętą pięść do ust. Dean uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem - anioły nie musiały tego robić. Castiel naśladując ludzi i używając takich prostych odruchów wydawał... stawał się bardziej ludzki. Musiał to podłapać od niego, albo Sama. 

\- Więc? - anioł zwrócił głowę w stronę łowcy, który wyczekująco machnął ręką

\- Dean bardzo chce ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiem jak.

\- Jak to nie wiesz?

\- Chodzi o to, że to za dużo słów... Chciałbym to powiedzieć prościej, ale nie potrafię. 

\- No dobrze. Pomogę ci w miarę moich możliwości.

\- Naprawdę? - anioł obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Tak, tylko musisz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi. 

\- Dobrze Dean. Ja... przez ten czas dużo się nauczyłem o uczuciach. Od twojego brata, Bobby'ego, ale głównie od Ciebie. Dziękuje Ci za to. 

\- Nie ma sprawy Cas. 

\- Dean - kontynuował anioł, a jego głęboki głos unosi się po pokoju motelowym - Kiedy cię zawodzę jest mi przykro. Kiedy tobie coś się nie uda jest mi smutno. Jak wszystko idzie dobrze, rozmawiamy razem to czuje się szczęśliwy. Niekiedy - anioł zmarszczył na chwile brwi - odczuwam dziwne pragnienie co do twojego ciała. Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. Ufam ci bezgranicznie. Pomimo tego, że jestem Aniołem Pańskim i jestem od ciebie silniejszy to przy tobie czuje się bezpiecznie. Czasami kiedy jesteś na mnie zły, to mnie coś boli w środku, o tutaj - Castiel położył swoją rękę płasko na piersi łowcy. 

Potem kontynuował.

\- Kiedy długo cię nie widzę, tęsknie - anioł spuścił wzrok. 

\- Cas? - Dean czule ujął podbródek drugiego mężczyzny i ostrożnie go podniósł zmuszając jednocześnie anioła do spojrzenia na niego.

Łowca delikatnie puścił podbródek i położył rękę na kanapie, a to że akurat dotykała uda anioła teraz nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. 

\- Mów dalej - łowca posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech. 

Wiedział bowiem, że Castiel tego potrzebuje. Anioł był speszony. Odsłaniał przed nim całego siebie, swoje uczucia, które były dla niego czymś nowym. Oczy anioła zaszkliły się.

\- Dean, nie zostawiaj mnie... nigdy! Proszę cię!

\- Nie zostawię cię Cas. Obiecuje.

\- Wierze ci. Jestem ci wdzięczny za wszystko. Oh, powiedziałem ci już tyle, a chciałbym powiedzieć jeszcze więcej. A niektórych rzeczy nie potrafię ci powiedzieć. - anioł zrobił krótką pauzę - Nie chce cię zmęczyć tym gadaniem.

\- Nie męczysz mnie Cas. Nigdy mnie nie męczyłeś i... podejrzewam, że nigdy nie będziesz - łowca spojrzał na rękę anioła, która cały czas znajdowała się na jego piersi.

\- Jak to WSZYSTKO powiedzieć prościej? 

Dean złapał za rękę Castiela i przycisnął ją mocniej do swojego serca.

\- Wiesz co, jest takie jedno słowo.

\- Jakie Dean?

\- Kocham Cię.


End file.
